


So Vibrant

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Just a post-canon moment between Al and Mei in Xing.





	

Al simply couldn’t open his eyes wide enough to see everything at the Imperial gardens.  The rise and fall of Mei’s grown up laughter drew his attention from the exotic flora to her beautiful face.  “Why are you laughing?” he asked, his tone sounding hurt.  
   
“I’m not laughing at you,” she promised as she took his hand and led him over a foot bridge that covered a good sized pond full of lotus flowers and fat frogs on lily pads.  “I find the awe in your eyes incredibly adorable.”  She smiled as he turned his eyes sheepishly back to the scene before them.  “It’s like seeing it all again for the first time myself.”  
   
His hand reached up to pluck a purple flower hanging from a weeping cherry tree growing crookedly off the bank of the pond.  “It just seems like everything I look at is more vivid than the next.  The water looks clearer, the sky bluer, the grass and trees look greener…  Everything here is just mesmerizing.”  He squeezed her hand and looked down into her dark eyes.  “But of all the wonders I’ve seen and all those I’ve yet to see, there will never be anything in this country that’s as pretty, as sweet, or as vibrant as you, Mei.”  
   
Mei’s cheeks filled with color, and he leaned down for a kiss.  It wasn’t nearly long enough, but there was plenty of love behind it.  The girl sighed and laid her head against her beau’s arm.  “That was really sweet, Alphonse.”  
   
He chuckled.  “I read it in a book of Ishvallan poetry.”  
   
“Of course,” she said, playfully pinching him.  “You alchemy geeks don’t know the first thing about romance.”  They stood there for a long time, just watching the clouds amble by, enjoying the sweet moment as long as they could.


End file.
